Renewal
by theevilgood
Summary: Set after the Final Scene. When Lucy tries to die, a myserious stranger saves her, claiming to have seen seen Lucy and Kouta's supposed 'final moments.' Convincing her to return, what will happen now?
1. Decisions

**I'll do a quick run over of how this fic is setup, and such. This fic takes place just after Lucy leaves Kouta.**

**Fine, fine. The little voice in my head finally remembered to remind me about disclaimers, so, I don't own Elfen Lied. But I do own the basic plot of this story. I'm only putting one of these, so...**

Renewal

Chapter 1: Decisions

He followed her silently. She was the woman he had been following originally to kill, under orders from the lab. They had promised him freedom. He knew better. But before, he hadn't cared. Now, he had a reason. What he had just seen. That was enough to convince him that Lucy didn't need to die for him to be free. No… he had another way. He laughed to himself, speeding ahead towards the soldiers stationed on the bridge.

He was young, only about twelve. He'd long ago lost track of exact age. But what he did know what that he'd seen far more than any thirteen year old should have. He'd seen shootings, killings, and he'd even come across back-alley rapes in his time. His silver hair glistened in the moonlight. Two slight bumps could be seen protruding from within the hood he was wearing to cover himself.

It wasn't long until he was at the bridge. "She'll be here in less than a minute, be ready," he said, nodding to the gunmen. They nodded back. He leaped with an unseen force high above their ranks, and landed behind them. He chuckled. "And now, to play the waiting game," he mumbled.

"Hachi, she's coming," said the person nearest the unknown man, whose name was apparently Hachi. Yes, that was his name. He remembered now. It'd been a long time since anyone had called him by anything other than "Number 8".

He shrugged, turning away. "You handle it," he said, walking over, and taking a position against the wall. Hachi smiled. Everything was gonna go perfectly. Oh yes, both he and Lucy would get freedom. The gunman gulped, and then turned back. The woman was closer now. The commander's voice rang out. "Ready... FIRE!" he called out. The men opened fire. Hachi sighed. It was useless. The only shots they were getting through were those that she was being to lazy to block. A few hit her torso, but none were lethal. One even managed to snap off her only remaining horn. The woman lazily reached out with her vectors, and killed a few guards.

The man unsheathed two of the eight blades strapped to his back. Using the blunt of one blade to slightly adjust the hat on his head, he walked forward, and stared at the guards. "It just isn't your lucky day," he said to them, smirking. He rushed through their ranks, cutting through them in a whir of metal, blood, and flesh.

Lucy seemed to question the man's actions. "Why?" she asked simply. "Don't like 'em, simple as that," he said, smiling confidently, while cutting down another guard who was approaching from the rear. Lucy shrugged, killing off another guard. "I suppose you're going to kill me now?" she asked, "please, hurry, while I'm doubtless." The man chuckled, flicking blood off his blades, and sheathing them on his back. "Why do you desire death? Have you no reason to live?" the man asked simply. He could feel her vector pressing against his back, eager to tear him in half. "I have no desire to live. My purpose is fulfilled..." she said sadly.

He frowned. "Nonsense," he said, "I saw you with that boy. Kouta, I believe his name was. I may not be as old as you, Lucy, but I'm by no means innocent." He pointed to the bumps protruding from his hat. She growled. "Don't you dare bring him into this. I hurt him enough already. He'll never forgive me," she said. He sighed. "Lucy, Lucy, Lucy..." he said disappointedly, "can't you see it? Kouta wants you. Perhaps you should give him a chance to tell you whether or not he wants you gone? If there's one thing I hate, it's to see a perfectly good love go to waste." She growled, attempting to speak, but he cut her off. "Lucy, I've been watching you guys for a long time… If you don't go back to him, he'll never get over it. He feels emotions for you he does for no one else. Not his cousin. Not Nana. Not Mayu. The person he loves is Lucy..." he said, looking up at her with a knowing look in his eyes, "if you've any sense, you'll go to him. I saw the incident not to long ago. You looked happy. I can't say I've ever seen a happy Lucy."

She let a tear escape from her eye. "Shut up..." she sobbed. The man smiled, and placed a reassuring hand on her shoulder. "You'll see me again. I'll come to wherever you are soon. Hopefully, you'll follow your heart, not your head," he said, turning his back to her, "good luck, Lucy. You can ask me questions next time we meet. Until then, take care of yourself." He let out a smirk, giving a quick salute, and leaped over the edge of the bridge. When Lucy went to inspect, she saw him swimming along the currents. She had made up her mind. The man was right. Not normal... But he was right. She would go to Kouta's side…

Kouta sat at his home. He was looking out the window, thinking about her. Lucy. He wanted her back. He sighed as Lilium began to play on the music box. Hearing Lilium always made him think of Lucy, at least it did now. It had only been a day and a half since their last moments together. How he'd held her. How she'd writhed pleasantly and gripped him tighter. He wanted it all again.

He slammed his fist against the window pane. "Dammit Lucy..." he said, tears appearing in his eyes. Why had she gone off to kill herself? He'd wanted her to stay. He'd professed his love, and half forgiven her, even when he said he wouldn't.

Yuka's gaze fell upon Kouta. He was simply sitting there, crying. So this was how it was. She'd come to accept the fact that he loved Nyuu, even though she was gone, but this... she thought maybe he'd have gotten over it. "Dinner's ready..." she said softly as she turned, walking away.

Moments later, Kouta appeared, looking as if nothing had happened, at the dinner table. They began to eat their Soumen. Suddenly, Nana chimed up. "Ahhhhh... this is delicious!" she said loudly, proceeding to scoop down more and more Soumen. Mayu smiled widely, as did Yuka. "Is this your first time eating Soumen?" she asked. Nana nodded, "I didn't get a chance to before..." Kouta paid no mind to the comment. All went well, until suddenly, the dog began to bark loudly and hyperactively. "Could we possibly have visitors?" questioned Yuka as Kouta got up. "I'll go see..." he said, turning, and walking out towards the door.

Suddenly, the grandfather clock began to ring. "Huh…" he mumbled, "that never worked before." He started walking again.

Once there, he slid the door open. The sight that met him was one he was not prepared for. There stood Lucy, looking tired, bleeding from a few spots, and both of her horns broke off.

Without warning, she collapsed onto Kouta. He quickly held her up, looking into her broken eyes. "I couldn't help it..." she said, attempting meagerly to reach him, but failing. "I had to be with you again..." she said, tears cluttering in her eyes, "I... wanted to see you..." She pressed weakly against him, looking him straight in the eyes. "But I've caused you so much pain... I didn't know if you'd want me..." she said sadly. He smiled at her reassuringly. "I told you... I won't forgive you for that, but... I love you..." he said, pulling her up, getting some of the blood on him. He managed to pull her inside, where the others were astonished. "Nana, get some water, Yuka, get something to cover the wounds. Mayu, find some tweezers, it looks like she's got some bullets stuck in her," said Kouta desperately. They all rushed off, getting the items he had requested

Soon, they were back. "How's Nyuu?" asked Yuka. "In halfway decent shape, but we need to get the bullets out of there now," said Kouta, taking the tweezers. Though the thought of using his hands on the insides of another person disgusted him, he'd do it. He would do it for Lucy. He quickly reached in, securing the tweezers around the bullet, and pulling. He managed to pull it out, and set it down.

Soon enough, all the wounds with bullets still in them had had the bullets removed. This turned out to be a lot, since the only wounds without bullets were the ones that went all the way through her. "Nana, did you get the hot water?" questioned Kouta. She nodded, handing him a bucket of water that was hot, and would clean out her wounds. He poured the water on Lucy, and she let out a hiss as searing pain leaped through her body. "I know, I know, it'll be alright," he whispered softly. Somehow, she managed to get her vectors to reach out, wrapping their invisible selves around Kouta's neck lovingly, as if it offered comfort from the burning ache.

Next, Kouta began to use Gauze pads to cover the wounds. By this point, Lucy's shirt had been drenched, and was removed, as it had been useless in preventing the seeing of anything special anyway.

Kouta hastily covered the last wound. "Yuka, can you go get something to cover her with?" he asked. Yuka huffed. "I'm surprised you're not taking your time to ogle at her," she said, turning, and walking off to get a shirt. Once she had returned, Kouta carefully lifted Lucy, and placed her on his bed, where she fell into sleep, resting from her draping folds of exhaustion that had been set upon her in the previous day and a half


	2. Show Them Your Love

Chapter 2: Show Them Your Love

Lucy slowly opened her eyes, emerging from a world of blankness. "Was all of that a dream?" she asked herself. Suddenly, she noticed Kouta, slightly bloodstained, next to her, and resting his head on the side of the bed, with his body on the ground. "Kouta..." she said quietly. Unfortunately, Kouta heard, and lifted his head. "Lucy..." he said. 'It wasn't a dream!' thought Lucy. "Kouta-kun... thank you..." she said, moving her arm, to rest on his head, but instead, she found him closer to her.

He had moved up onto the bed, and was rustling his face into her shoulder. "Why did you go and do that?" he sobbed. She realized he was crying. "I don't deserve your love..." she said. "I don't care..." replied Kouta, "I love you anyway... Lucy-chan..."

It was at that moment that Yuka walked in. She stopped in her tracks. "Some guy with a bunch of swords is here to see a 'Lucy'," she said, turning around, "come tell him to go away. I have stuff to do..."

Lucy sighed. "Could it have be that time already?" she asked herself. Kouta appeared not to have heard. "Lucy, we're gonna have to tell them," said Kouta. Lucy sighed, and nodded. Kouta kissed Lucy lovingly, and held the kiss for a few moments, before pulling away.

He and Lucy walked out into the dining room, to find a man standing outside. Lucy recognized him as the same man who she had met at the bridge. He looked over and saw Lucy. "Ahhh, Lucy," he said, smiling, "how good to see you again." He took a slight bow, smiling. Yuka raised an eyebrow, as she had heard from the kitchen. "But, she's not Lucy, that's Nyuu," said Yuka. Kouta sighed. "No, Yuka..." said Kouta, "this is Lucy. I've known her since we were kids, I just forgot..."

Yuka was the only one who seemed puzzled. "Sir, I'm afraid you're going to have to wait for whatever you want until I tell Yuka and the others what happened," said Kouta. Nana raised her hand. "Ummm, I already know about Lucy. She's a mass murderer who-" she was cut off by the feel of a vector on her neck. Lucy had her. "Let Kouta tell the story..." she hissed.

Yuka sat down, and the man took a seat against the wall, obviously enjoying this already. "I guess I should start from where we met. Yuka, remember that day I went out to draw in the mountains?" said Kouta. Yuka nodded. "Well, on the way back, I met a girl who looked very sad. She had scarlet hair and horns on her head. She said to me, 'Do these things on my head disgust you too?' Of course, I was fascinated. I'd never seen a person with horns before. At the time, it was so cool," Kouta said, smiling at Lucy. Lucy gave a faint smile back, and said, "Before he continues, I'd like to recall exactly what happened leading up to that. I was at... it was either a school or an orphanage, I cannot quite remember which. And I was being teased, picked on, and even slightly beaten because of my horns. Later than night, as I was lying on the ground, a small puppy found me. It seemed not to care that I was different, and so, I sort of adopted it. Later on, I brought the puppy to school. Another girl found out, and promised not to tell anyone. The next day, I came back, and the boys who teased me were waiting. After a minute or so, they grabbed the puppy, and threatened to make it suffer in my place if I didn't cry and beg for mercy. Of course, I kneed the kid in the stomach in retaliation. He got mad, and told his friend to beat the shit outta my dog. He tossed the thing again the wall, and then they teamed up on it, beating it to death with a vase... All the while, I was being held back. This is when I found out about my vectors. I can remember the exact words I screamed at them, knowing that my 'friend' had told the boys, and that they were harassing the dog just because it belonged to a human with horns. What I screamed at them was, 'the ones who aren't humans... the ones who aren't people... are you!' Then I... killed all four people in the classroom. Afterwards, I took the dog, and gave it a proper burial. Afterwards, I sulked for a few minutes, and then I met Kouta."

Lucy looked at me, and I nodded, continuing. "Well then," I said, "we played for a while, I think, and then we came back to that spot. I told her I'd come back and play with her the next day. Unfortunately, the next day, it began to rain, and there were rumors of a murderer who had already killed twice. I imagine it was Lucy who was that murderer, but I don't think she was quite right at mind at the time. So, the next day, I had to wait for the opportunity to sneak out. When it came, I took it, and took a hat with me. So, I saw her sitting there, in the rain, so I snuck up behind her, and put the hat on her head. 'If you don't like those horns, then you should keep them covered,' I told her. She seemed happy that I had shown up, and I explained to her why was late. So we cuddled close together for warmth. After it stopped raining, it was dark, so I left, letting her keep the hat."

Kouta looked at Lucy, and smiled, "I think you can tell it from here on. Or at least, for a while." Lucy nodded. "This was the first time anyone had ever been a real friend to me, and had shown true kindness. I began to... develop feeling for him, I suppose, at that point. So, the next day, he showed up, and he took me to the zoo. At first, I told him I wasn't interested in animals, but he insisted I go anyways. So, we got there, and I was fascinated by... well... everything. We explored the zoo. Suddenly, Kouta had disappeared and I couldn't find him. When he got back, he had bought both of us some Iced treats. It was delicious. So, after that, we played around in the river. We ended up getting our clothes all wet, so we had to take them off, and sit with each other in a place where no one would see until the clothes dried. While we were sitting, I turned to Kouta, and I told him that that day was the best day of my entire life. I meant it too... So, on the way back home, I began to feel strange. Like something inside me was moving. It'd happened before. Now it spoke to me. It kept telling me that Kouta was using me. I kept screaming back at it to shut up inside my head. When I came back to the real world, I found myself strangling Kouta. I pulled away. I told him that... if I were to ever kill a lot of people... that he should kill me..." I sighed, lowering my head, "Kouta, can you take it for a minute?" Kouta nodded

"Alright, so, she asked if we could hang out again tomorrow. I told her I was sorry, but I was going to the fair with my cousin," I said, eying Yuka, "so, when we got to my home, before I walked in, she asked me, 'Kouta... your cousin... is it a boy, or a girl?' I could tell she was kind of sad, and I didn't want her to get anymore upset, so I told her it was a boy. She seemed happier afterwards, and walked off smiling. I had told her previously that I would see her again next time I came to visit, because I didn't actually live around here. So, the next day, I went to the fair with Yuka. We had a lot of fun. I kinda even hoped that Lucy could be there to enjoy that fun." Lucy stopped me again.

"Only I can tell this part..." she said, "in all truth, I did come to the fair that day. And I saw Kouta comforting Yuka. In my daze after seeing that, I was knocked over by a man. He seemed upset, and ordered me not to just stand there. At this point... I had snapped. I reached up, and took off the hat, tossing it to the ground. I then proceeded to kill the four closest people to me. Then I killed a fifth, who simply wanted to help me. Kouta and his family left before I got to them... thankfully..."

Kouta took over again. "So, the next day, I left on the train out of town. Me, my father, and my sister," said Kouta, "Kanae kept telling me that a girl with horns had caused the deaths. I didn't believe her. The sad girl I knew wouldn't do anything like that, would she? So, Kanae started to go off to play, when she spotted Lucy. She began to back up. She started yelling at me that the girl with horns was going to hurt us. I got up, and, indeed, it was Lucy. She kept telling me to run away with her, because she didn't want us to get hurt. I slapped her across the face, and told her to shut up, or I'd hate her. 'No brother... please don't hate me...!' those were her last words before Lucy killed her... I can still see her, tears fresh on eyes that can't blink... Her blood was all over me. I started screaming. My father got up to investigate, and Lucy decapitated him (A/N headshot! Sorry, but I had to). I couldn't understand. We were friends, why was she killing people I cared about? She told me the only reason I was still alive is because I was her friend. 'Next is your cousin,' she said. But I tackled her before she could go any further, screaming at her to stop. Apparently it got through. She got off at the next stop, and I ended up hospitalized for trauma. I didn't see Lucy again until that day we found her naked on the beach."

Lucy looked straight at the others. "Now I'll tell you how I came to be in the research facility," she said, "well, life progressed for me roughly. I had no home, no life, no friends, and no family. But one day I met a girl. She was nice to me. The first time anyone had been nice to me since Kouta. I became quick friends with the girl, and we began to look out for each other. At least, I think that's what happened, it's a bit fuzzy. One day, we were ambushed by Kurama and his gang of lackeys. In an attempt to save me, she was killed. They agreed to save her if I gave myself in, so I did. They lied, of course, and the girl died. So, for years, I was tied up to a containment chamber. I don't think a day passed by that I didn't think of Kouta... anyway, one day, I was suddenly released by the doctor. What was his name? The one I got left with as Nyuu? Kakuzawa or whatever. He released me, and left a way out. So, I killed everyone in my path... except Kurama. Eventually, I found an exit, and, before I could get away, I was shot in the head with an anti-tank bullet. It hit the metal helmet they had put on me for experimentation, and caused massive blunt trauma, thus creating Nyuu. And then I got washed up on the beach, and, well, you all know the story from there..."

"Wow..." said Yuka, "I just have one question, for Kouta... She killed your parents... you know this... why do you still like her?" Kouta shrugged, "because... if she killed another innocent again, I'd... surely regret it..." Yuka nodded

"Well now," said the man, who had still not introduced himself, "I suppose I have to do some explaining now." Lucy nodded. "Well now, where to start..." said the man, "my name is Hachi Te." Lucy interrupted, "wait... that means Eight Arms... but you can't be a Diclonius, all true Diclonius and Silpelit are female..." Hachi smirked. Six of his eight swords began floating in midair. Only Nana and Lucy could see that he was using Vectors to wield the blades. He smirked. "I'm probably the only true male Diclonius. I was an exception, I guess. I don't know. But I do know one thing, my mother was a demon, my father was a human. There aren't many demons left, so I happened to be born to one of the few remaining demons. Oh, and you can throw away your typical concept of demons. The only true difference between demons and humans is that demons have exceptional physical abilities, and some have special abilities, such as lightning, ice, and stuff like that. The only demons that actually look like your concept of demons are the hells. They're special races of demons that seek out and punish humans who they see as sinners. Which, of course, is most of you," said Hachi.

At this, even Lucy had dropped her jaw. "Demons exist?" said Kouta. "Of course they do, human, and I can prove I'm a Diclonius too," Hachi said, sheathing his swords, and removing his hat, revealing a pair of horns. "Demons are just in hiding because you over populous humans got greedy and practically wiped us out generations ago," he said. "Oh, and Mr. Kouta," he said, looking at Kouta, "you can thank me anytime for convincing your girlfriend not to get herself killed."

Kouta was shocked. "He's right..." said Lucy, "but I know he was right now. I want to be with you Kouta..." She said, lowering her head, to hide her blush. Without saying anything, Yuka got up, and walked off to her room. "What's with her?" asked Hachi. "She gets like this sometimes..." replied Kouta, "May as well go and see what's wrong with her…"


	3. Revelations

**WEEEEEE! Hyper. Anyway, this chapter has some EXTREMELY disturbing scenes in it. Please, if it started to get to graphic for you, skip ahead a paragraph or two. Also, acting like a dog is kinda one of his personality quirks. He connects well with canines, and one of his quirks is that he sometimes acts like them. Also, catching scents is one of his demonic 'physical enhancements' if you will.**

Chapter Three: Revelations

Kouta sighed, standing. "I need to go try to talk with her..." he said, moving to go off after her. Lucy grabbed his hand. "I'll go with you..." she said. "But Lucy..." said Kouta. She stopped him before her could say anything else. "Please?" she asked, mustering up a nice tone. Kouta nodded. "Alright," he said, "but if she gets mad at you, promise me you'll stay calm alright?" She nodded, "I promise."

As Lucy and Kouta left, all that was left was Nana, Mayu, and Hachi. "So," said Nana, attempting to start conversation. "How old are you? Are you eighteen or nineteen?" she asked, looking at him. Hachi laughed. "I know, I look older than I actually am. Not to mention the stress lines..." he said jokingly, "on a good day, I look about 17. I'm actually thirteen. I just turned thirteen, too." Hachi smiled

"Wow..." said Mayu, "you... I mean... you look old for your age." She made a half flinch. Hachi's eyes lowered, and he reached out a hand, touching her shoulder lightly. "Hey, don't worry about it. I don't offend easily," he said, smiling widely.

Suddenly, he caught on to a scent. "I know you're not gonna believe it, but I smell bruising... not new either..." he said, and he leaped onto all fours like a dog, searching for the source of the scent. Suddenly, it became strongest in one certain place. He looked up, and found that his head was partially in between Mayu's legs. "Ah!" he said, jumping back. "You have bruising... down there..." he said, looking at Mayu.

Then he noticed something else. "You're Mayu-chan... I met you on a mission once..." he said, looking at her, "you were just running away from home, if I remember right." She blushed. "Umm... Mr. Hachi-san... can you not talk about this?" she asked. "Not really, but I won't talk about it in front of the others," he said, "we can go to a private room, because I have some things I need to ask you about." She nodded, following him to a room

"Alright," he said, "well, it's obvious to me now why you were running away." She took a step back. "You can't know... he'll come and hurt me if anyone else knows..." she said, collapsing to her knees. He let out a chuckle. "Mayu-chan, get up," he said, kneeling down and placing a hand on her shoulder, "he raped you didn't he Mayu-chan. Your father molested you."

She burst into tears. "Don't tell the others, please. If you tell them, they might mention it to someone, and he'll come and kill me," she sobbed. He reached out, hugging her tightly. "Hey, it'll be alright. I won't let him hurt you. And I won't tell anyone. Then again, the person who's listening outside the doors already knows," Hachi looked over at the door, and Nana peered through.

"H-he's gonna come for me!" said Mayu. "We won't let him," said Hachi, "because... I think I like this place. I think I'm gonna move in here." Mayu, clutched to Hachi. Hachi smiled. "If he comes back and tries to rape you again, he'll meet the business end of my blades," said Hachi, smiling. She nodded.

Suddenly, Hachi began to see things that were only partially his own memory. He saw himself meeting Mayu originally. _Wow_ he thought _I looked so young then. It's amazing what heavy testing will do to you_.

Suddenly, the scene began to rewind. After a minute of rewinding, he found himself in a yard. He could swear he heard whimpering coming from inside the house. He walked over, looking in the window. He soon found out where the whimpering had been hearing was coming from.

He looked inside, only to find a very disturbing scene. Mayu was bent of a bed, her step-father hovering over her. Not, he was not hovering. Hachi's vectors began to tremble, along with his arms. "Kill him…" said a demonic voice in his head. This evil man was thrusting in and out of his step-daughter's anus. Hachi growled, and noticed that the girl was crying heavily. The man was just moaning and thrusting harder, trying to get it as deep and fast and pleasurable as possible.

'This... this is unbelievable... and they call us monsters... there isn't a Diclonius out there who'd rape a child like this…' thought Hachi.

Suddenly, he noticed the man flipping Mayu over. He pulled out of her ass, and it was then that Hachi could see that her ass hole was bleeding. The man began to slam himself in and out of her vagina. 'No... No...No!' Hachi was thinking. Suddenly, the man let loose an orgasm inside the small girl. "NOOOO!" he screamed out, his consciousness coming back to real life as he shot forward his vectors, in a vain attempt to strangle the man. Mayu had already gotten away from Hachi.

"I'm... sorry..." he said, "Sometimes, I space out and have flashbacks from other people's memories." They nodded. "This time I saw... Mayu getting raped by her step-dad..." she said, "and about the vectors, I... kind of tried to kill him in the flashback, but it didn't work so well..." Mayu nodded, looking away.

Nana sighed. "Hachi, right?" she asked, "Were you at the facility on that island?" Hachi nodded. "What's your number?" she continued. He smirked. "I think it should be obvious. I'm one number above you," he said, "I'm Number Eight, Hachi."

Nana seemed surprised at this knowledge. "I recognize you now. You're the boy they always brought in after me. Dunno why I never noticed that… What happened? A couple of years ago, you stopped coming," she stated. Hachi thought back. "Yeah, they actually found out that my vectors were exceptional. I'm almost on par with Lucy, but not quite. I have slightly less strength, but they have a range of eight meters. So they started sending me on missions. My most recent mission was to kill Lucy. I heard them saying it was a suicide mission. That they just wanted to get rid of me," he sighed, "but when I showed up, Number 35 was there. And then I saw Lucy and Kouta together. And so, I went ahead, warned the squad, and stabbed their backs, literally."

The others let off a sigh. "I wonder how Kouta, Lucy, and Yuka are doing." …

Kouta and Lucy walked into Yuka's room. "GET OUT!" she screamed, tossing a pillow at them. Lucy instinctively caught it with a vector. "Yuka, please, calm down," said Kouta, walking towards her, Lucy by his side. "It's all because of her. You're oblivious. You don't even care if I die!" she screamed at Kouta.

At first, Kouta was going to speak, but he was cut off by Lucy. "Don't be ridiculous..." she said, "Kouta loves you. You're his cousin. He can't really love you the same way he'd love a lover." "What do you know!" shouted Yuka, "you don't even have any family. You wouldn't know what family love is from normal love." Lucy ground her teeth, "if you weren't connected to him..." She sighed, taking a breath.

"Yet again... don't be ridiculous... I found out the difference between normal love and family love the hard way... I mistook his family love for you for normal love. It's what drove me to kill his sister and father in the first place," she said, nodding at Kouta, "I was driven to insanity just because I thought he was in love with you. Don't let thinking he loves you in the wrong way... drive you to insanity as well."

Yuka scowled. Lucy approached her, and kneeled by her bed, Kouta following suit. "Yuka, she's right, I do love you, but not like a lover..." he said, "I... love Lucy like that. But don't think I love you any less than I always have." He climbed onto her bed a little, giving her a big hug. Surprisingly, Lucy wrapped her arms around both of them. "L-Lucy-chan..." said Kouta, who was obviously surprised. "She's your relative... and I love you, so..." said Lucy. Kouta nodded

Kouta sighed. "We should get back to the others... okay Yuka?" he said, looking down at his cousin. She sighed, and nodded. "Besides," he said, smiling, "I'm sure you've got a guy out there."

With that, Lucy, Kouta, and Yuka walked out into the Dining room, and waited for everyone else to return. When the other three finally came out, they looked kind of depressed. "Something wrong?" asked Kouta. Mayu averted her eyes and unconsciously grabbed Hachi's hand. Hachi shook his head. "Nothing," he said.

"Hey, Kouta," said Hachi, "I was wondering if I can stay here. I'll do my share and pay for myself, so it won't be a burden on you. But I'm kinda interested in how thing will play out here." Kouta considered a moment. "Okay," he said, "just remember, you have to pull your share."

Hachi smiled, rustling up some of his silver hair. He took off the clothing he was wearing, and revealed a tight fitting black, light overcoat and black pants. Under the light overcoat, he had a tight fitting white shirt. "Alright by me," he said, smiling, and sitting on the floor. "I'll be going out later," Hachi said, "I have a little something to take care of…"


	4. A Little Side Mission

**Okay, since it has been asked for, I am going to kill Mayu's step dad. And guess what, you get it in this chapter. Oh, and I'm going to start giving almost all of my chapters theme songs. I might repeat themes at times, as well. But I just feel like it. This Chapter's Theme is "Speak" by Godsmack. I may not give perfect themes, but I will usually get close to the overall theme. As usual, you can find the video for Speak on youtube. Type "Elfen Lied Speak Godsmack" **

Chapter 4: A Little Side Mission

Hachi sighed, walking through the town. He knew it was close. Ahh, how revenge was so sweet. Yes, the girl was the only person he'd cared about on the outside world. She had been since that day on the mission. She'd been the only human outside the facility that he'd had a conversation with. The only thing he knew about the outside world he had read in books. But he had been on a mission then, he couldn't have abandoned his duties... not then... He'd seen her several times on his trips to the town on missions, and had grown close. They were each others' only comfort in dark times.

He sighed. What he was doing now was a little side business he had to take care of. At least, now it was. He'd seen what the man had done. Mayu had been the only close friend on the outside world he'd ever had. This act of defiling was... unforgivable...

He arrived, finally, at the place he sought. The place was a complete dump. The once growing trees were now dead husks of former life. He knocked, and Mayu's Mother and Step-father answered. He smiled. "Are you the former parents of a girl named Mayu?" Hachi asked, already knowing the answer. They nodded. "What the fucking hell do you want?" her mother said angrily, "we'd rather not speak of the girl."

Hachi chuckled. "Oh, no, I don't think there's any speaking to be done. Especially not since that man raped her," he said, being rather blunt. The man looked at him. "She told you didn't she?" he growled, and then muttered, "I'm going to kill that stupid brat..." Hachi smiled, and then, in a flash, his fist was wrenched into the man's gut

"What the!" shouted the woman, but not overly loud. She didn't want to alert the neighbors. She attempted a dash for the phone, but Hachi tripped her with a vector, knocking her to the ground face first.

With Hachi's attention diverted to the woman, the man had gotten up, and managed to get hold of a shotgun. He fired. Hachi expertly wielded his six vectors, stopping every part of the spread. He laughed maniacally as his eyes filled with bloodlust, and the man stood in horror. "What are you?" he said urgently. Hachi chuckled louder. "I'm not important. I've simply come to avenge a little girl whose dreams of purity were broken," he said, whirling around, and slicing off both of the woman's legs. She had been attempted to sneak up on him with a knife

In a flash, he had also cut of both of her arms. His actions were becoming more demonic with each passing moment of anger. He was becoming so rash, in fact, that his hat fell clean off his head, revealing his wolf ears and horns. "You... they'll find you..." whispered the woman. Hachi chuckled, positioning a vector at her crotch. "Let's see, your husband caused a girl extreme pain right around there didn't he?" he asked, slowing sliding one finger of the vector into her vagina. She moaned gently, but her moan became a cry of pain as he tore from her vagina outwards to her thigh, leaving a large, deep tear in the skin. Hachi began to feel that familiar feeling. If he didn't wrap this up, he'd start lusting for more. He had to end this now.

The man watched in horror. Hachi began laughing harder as the veins began to stand out on his skin. "Now that you're out of commission, I think it's time to torture your husband," he said, turning, and slicing the barrel of the shotgun off. He unsheathed a blade in his hand, and smiled, holding the man down with his vectors. "Now it's time for you to feel a bit of pain," he said, "but it won't be the same if you don't have a vagina, will it... oh well, we'll have to _fix_ that." He stressed fix as he shoved the blade hard into the man's crotch, slicing a deep hole, but only going about halfway through him.

Hachi unsheathed another blade with his free hand, and smiled. "Now that's better," he said, stabbing another blade into the man's gut. He began to twist them and turn them. "How does it feel, to be violated?" growled Hachi. He began shoving the blades deeper, and, eventually, he got carried away, and both blades pierced out of separate areas of his body.

At this, Hachi stood up, quickly slicing off the man's legs and arms. He turned back to the wife, and walked over. He smiled, inspecting the wound in the nether regions he had inflicted upon her. "You... I hate you less..." said Hachi, positioning a vector at her neck. "Repent upon your trip to heaven, for the only things you're guilty of are being a bad mother and a stupid bitch. Learn from your mistakes, and perhaps God shall forgive," said Hachi. He decapitated her quickly, saving her any spare pain.

"Now, for you..." mumbled Hachi, as he glared back at the man. He tore the blades from the man, and slowly began to skin his arm. Soon enough, there was no skin left. "You... I give you no chance to repent. Enjoy an eternity in hell," he said maliciously, slowly tearing the man's head from his body to ensure extra pain.

His duty completed, Hachi took the time to wash out all the blood before he started his journey back to the Inn. As he washed, his skin became a normal color again, and all signs of his demonic aggression were gone. Once he washed up, he started home; knowing that, being in no records, there was no way he could get caught. In fact, there were only the dead corpses. No one would ever know except for those at the Inn. He glanced back at the house as he walked away. "For Mayu…" he whispered


End file.
